Will you take me back?
by SpHiNx92
Summary: when sean saves emma from a bullet emma starts to get feelings for him but will sean have feelings for her? (times stands still pt 2) ch 8 is up!
1. the bullet that saved them

I do not own the characters…but I wish I did

Will you take me back?

"Hello emma"

"He's got a gun" said Sean while pushing back toby and Emma

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK AT ME!!!" yelled rick

"sorry I kissed you" said rick

"rick put the gun down" said sean

I thought you loved me" said rick

"you flirted with me"

"rick put the gun down it can be much worse"

"no it can't" said rick pointing the gun to emma "I already shot somebody"

all of a sudden sean wrestled with rick as he was trying to get the gun.

BANG! There was a shot

Emma's POV

"oh sean" thought emma "how can I ever thank you for saving my life"

Sean's POV

"oh god emma I'm so glad you're ok" thought sean "but I can't believe I saved you"

emma came up to sean "sean" she started "I… don't know how to thank you" "don't worry about me" he said "I'm just glad that your ok." they hugged.

Emma's POV

"oh sean how good it feels to be back in your arms" she mumbled "what was that?" said sean "oh nothing" I said

"Excuse me ma'am" said a police officer "but I need to speak with him" "oh sure" said Emma. Emma went to sit next to toby, "what they ask you?" she asked "stupid questions" he said "hmmm I would think so" she said "do you know what happened to rick" emma asked "I heard he got shot when he and sean were fighting over the gun" toby said. "good riddance" she said.

"hey mom I'm going to take a walk to the park is that ok?" asked emma, "sure, you've been through a lot today"

Emma's POV

"I can't stop thinking about him" she thought "I gotta keep my mind out of the gutter" "we broke up" "it's over" I thought

Sean's POV

"hey elle I'll be right back" I said "where you going" she asked "going for a walk" "oh ok" she said…. "I wonder how emma feels right now" I said "I hope she's ok" as I kept walking through the park I saw someone when I looked closer…I was emma.

Emma's POV

"who the heck is that?" it was sean. "what's he's doing here?

"hey emma" said sean as he approached emma "hey…what are you doing here?" "you took the words right out of my mouth" he said. "I just needed fresh air after what happened today and all" emma said "yeah me too" sean said. "you feeling ok" said sean" I'm ok could've been better" "yeah me too" said sean "how's elle?" asked emma "she's doing fine "he said "much better than when she lived with her mom" "oh" said emma. "I hope jimmy's doing ok" said emma "yeah me too" said Sean, "even thought we're not the best of friends I do hope he's ok" replied Sean.

"hey listen sean I don't know how to ever thank you for you did" emma said "don't worry about" he said emma kissed him "once again thanks" said emma as she was leaving. And sean just stood there speechless.

Did you like ohhhhh! I hope you did! I want to get at least 2 reviews for the next chapter…hehehe I bet you can't wait.


	2. the other kiss

I do not own the character once again…. But i wish 

Sean came home with a big smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" asked ellie. "Wouldn't you like to know" said Sean. Ellie and Sean were on the brink of breaking up so sean might as well find another girl.

As emma was on her way home, jt caught up with her in the park. "hey emma" said jt "hey jt i didn't see you coming up" she said. "I'm sorry for what happened" he said "sorry for what?" she said, "sorry that you had to go through all of that" "oh you're talking about what happened today" she said trying not to remember what had happened. "yea…listen if you need anyone I'm here for you" he said making emma a little uncomfortable "yea…thanks" she said

Emma was walking her way to school when someone came up to her "hey" it was Sean. "Hey" she said "listen about yesterday what happ" but before she could finish Sean kissed her. "Whoa… what was that for?" she said very surprised. "for yesterday" he said smiling as he left.

"He did what!" yelled manny. "Shhh! Not so loud ok" said emma. Emma told manny what she did yesterday at the park and then told her what happened this morning. "sooo are you and sean going back together" asked manny "who knows" said a voice. Once again it was sean "can I talk to emma alone" sean asked "yea sure" said manny winking at emma. "I wanted to talk to you emma" he said "yea me too" she said "listen about today and yesterday…" he said not finishing his sentence "awww hell! I might I as well get over with it" said emma "sean I love very much and I always had feelings for you" she said. "emma…I always loved you too" "I was just afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore" he said "sean I would never stop liking you and even if i did I can't" after all of that the held hands and went back to homeroom.

Was it good!!!! Come on more reviews!!!!!!! Ch 3 is coming up today so u just wait!!!!

happy holidays ;)


	3. the accident

Haahaa! Can't wait to find out what's next can't you? Well here it is and stop bothering me because i don't own degrassi ooooooooook.

"well well well if it isn't tree hugger and mr. bad boots" said jay "take your shit somewhere else jay" said sean "oooooo! I'm so scared tree hugger and Mr. tree hugger are going to protest" said jay making fun of sean and emma. Emma who was tired of insults day after day finally stood up and said "you know what jay!?! You and your stupid friends better take your sorry loser asses somewhere else and leave us the fuck alone!!!" yelled Emma. (Lol sorry can't stop laughing) "Watch yourself bitch because you don't know who you're messing with" said jay. As jay and his group went away emma sat back down (just to let you know they were all in the café sorry about that)

"wow I never knew you could do that" said sean "yea well I did" said emma more calm.

"thanks for standing up for me" said sean kissing emma lightly on her cheek and then leaving the café.

"stupid bitch" said alex. Jay and alex and towerz were all in the hallway think of something to do to emma. "who the fuck does she think she is" said jay "i know" said alex "I know what we should do" said jay "what! What!" said alex "come on i'll tell you…"

Emma came into the bathroom when all of a sudden alex popped out scaring emma and making her faint on to the ground her head hard on the sink" "shit!" said alex. This wasn't supposed to happened.

"hey manny have you seen emma around" asked sean "no but if I see her I'll tell you" said manny walking into the bathroom. As she went in she screamed with the top of her lungs. Sean who was walking away came running to her " emma!" he yelled. Manny and sean tried picking up emma but then manny noticed that she had blood on her hands "sean sean" said manny who was very scared and showed the blood on her hands "shit! We have to get her out of here" said sean "I'll go get help" said manny. " emma please wake up please I'll love you forever please emma wake up…"

Nerve tensing isn't don't worry ch4 is coming tomorrow and lets see what happens to emma and sean….


	4. a new plan

So u really want to know what's going to happen hehehe don't worry about it chapter 4 is going to tell a lot so u don't have to wait any longer.

Emma woke up in the hospital and next to her was Sean. "Sean where am I?" she asked "oh god Emma!" he said and then hugged her and started to cry "sean what's the matter?" she asked "did I do something?" said Emma not having a clue for what happened. "Emma you mean you don't remembered what happened" sean asked "no…. not that I think" she said "so what did happen" Emma asked. Sean told her what happened and Emma was surprised that she didn't remember any of that. Outside of the hospital room was manny, Craig, Ashley, and of course her parents and oh yea Joey too.

A week later Emma was released from the hospital and Sean never left her side. Sean would follow Emma everywhere (well except the bathroom.) When Alex and jay found out that emma had been released from the hospital they started to get very nervous. If Emma went anywhere near them they would try to back away and pretend that no one was there.

"Alex you always mess everything up" said jay who was very pissed "listen how was supposed to know that tree-hugger was going to get hurt" said alex "yea" said towerz "it's not her fault" he said. "well we have to make up another plan" said jay "And this time it has to work"

sorry was sooo short but the next one will be pretty long….well i think so…..send more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! happy holidays


	5. room for one more

**Ooooooooooooook now this one I'm going to try to make it long ok so just follow along.**

**The next day Sean and Emma were over Emma's house doing some studying "you know em I was doing some thinking" said Sean "about what?" said Emma. "Well after what happened to you in the bathroom…I kinda well you know" he said "what, you can tell me anything you know" said Emma "I know…but I kinda want to take our relationship to the next level" he said " Haahaa! Just that?" Emma said "well of course we can!" she said "Great!" said Sean. After they talk they started to make out…then they took it down stairs to Emma's room "sean I'm ready" Emma said "well are you sure?" sean asked "yea really sure" she said…. (Just to let you know spike and snake were on a week vacation)**

**Sean woke up the next morning with Emma wrapped around him "good morning" she said giving emma a kiss on her cheek.**

**She woke up "hey" she said she looked at her watch "more like good afternoon" she said. Sean chuckled "hey I'm going to take a shower if that's ok with you" said emma "sure but as long as I can come in too" he said. Emma hit him playfully "ow! I was just kidding!" he said laughing.**

**One month later….. **

**Emma and Manny are walking to school. Manny was talking about some dress when she noticed that emma wasn't paying attention to her.**

"**Hello?!? Earth to emma?" said manny**

"**What's wrong with you? You seem tense" she said**

"**Nothing! Alright!" emma said**

"**Come on emma! I'm your best friend!!!" said manny**

"**fine…ok I'll tell you" said emma**

**Emma told manny that her and sean had sex a month ago.**

"**you did!?" said manny**

"**yes now shut the hell up" said emma**

"**ok…so what's the problem?" she said**

**Emma started to break down into tears all of a sudden.**

"**Manny…I'm late" said emma**

**Manny gasped "For how long?" she asked **

"**one month" emma said**

"**Manny I think I'm pregnant" said emma.**

"**No…you can't be. I mean you guys did use a condom?" said manny**

"**did you?" she asked**

"**no.." said emma breaking down in even more tears.**

**On the other side of where manny and emma were having their conversation alex was there. **

"**hey jay" she said**

"**change of plans" she said**

**hehe tense…well! You should be! Whats going to happen to emma? Will sean ever know that emma is caring his child? Well u just wait…**


	6. the gift

**Ok ok ok you've waited long enough sooooooo here it is…sorry that I keep talking I won't waste Ur time anymore so here it is.**

**Emma was over Manny's house to see if she really was pregnant.**

"**So…" said Manny as Emma came out of the bathroom**

"**It's…positive" said Emma breaking down into tears**

"**Oh my god" said Manny**

"**What will I do?!?" said Emma with her face all in tears**

"**What you need to do is tell Sean then tell your parents" said manny**

"**No…I can't tell my parents" emma said**

"**yes you have to" manny said**

"**ok…but first I have to tell Sean" **

**The next day Emma went over Sean's place to tell him the news**

"**Sean we really need to talk" emma said**

"**Ok…is it something bad?! Did anyone hurt you?! You know you can tell me anything emma." He said**

"**no sean it's not that…it's just that I'm…"**

"**Sean I'm pregnant" said emma feeling a little bit relieved**

"**You're what!" he yelled**

"**Sean I'm so sorry" she said breaking down into tears.**

"**No…em don't cry it's not ur fault" he said hugging Emma**

"**Besides school is almost over and we're in our final grade so we can start a family" he said making emma feel much better**

"**Oh sean do you really mean it!" said emma**

"**yes…god emma I love you so much" he said**

"**Me too" she said**

**Then they both start making out in Sean's room.**

"**What if it's a girl" said emma**

"**But what if it's a boy" said sean**

"**We'll just have to wait and see" emma said**

"**yea ur right" he said**

**When emma got home she found spike and snake arguing once more.**

"**Mom dad I have to tell you something" said emma**

"**Em is everything alright" said Mrs. Nelson**

"**No mom…I'm pregnant" said emma with tears in her eyes**

"**WHAT!!!" yelled Mrs. Nelson.**

"**How did this happen!?!" yelled Mr. Simpson**

**After when Mr. Simpson asked what happened Emma spilled the beans. She told them everything.**

"**Mom dad I'm keeping the baby" said emma **

"**Emma are you sure" said Mrs. Nelson**

"**Yea I mean school's almost over and I'm almost 19" said Emma proudly.**

"**Well alright…em but don't call me to babysit" Mrs. Nelson said**

**Emma started to laugh "ok mom" she said**

**As soon as emma heard that her parents would let her keep the baby she immediately called sean**

"**Sean you won't believe what my parents said" she started out**

"**Please Em don't tell me" said sean**

**There was silence for a moment**

"**They said yes!!!!!" she yelled**

"**What!! No way!! For real!!" said sean**

"**Yes!!! And they said I can move in with you" she said**

"**Man!!! This day just keeps getting better and better!!" he said**

"**Listen sean I have to go I'll see you tomorrow to tell you what happened" she said excitedly **

"**Ok…But wait em I just wanted to let you know that I love you no matter what" he said**

"**Thanks I love you too" she said before she hung up**

**Sean hung up and started to wonder about how it's going to feel to be a father**

**Then he immediately called Craig who was on his Honeymoon with Ashley**

"**hello" said Craig**

"**Craig…my good old friend Craig" he said**

"**Sean my good old friend Sean" he said mimicking sean**

"**ok why did you call?" asked craig**

"**You won't believe this but…" said sean**

"**C'mon sean just spit it out" said Craig**

"**Ok Emma's Pregnant" he said**

"**What!?!" yelled Craig**

"**Yea!! I know!!" said Sean**

"**Congratulations man" Craig said**

"**yea I know I'm sooo excited I just can't wait till it comes out" said sean**

"**I'm happy for you man. Hey listen I gotta get back to the wife. I'll see you." Craig said**

"**Yea I'll see ya" Sean said.**

**The next day Emma went over Sean's house to talk about their "plans"**

**They were both lying down in Sean's bed hugging each other.**

"**I guess we're going to have to get married" sean said**

"**Good" said emma**

"**What do you mean good?" asked Sean**

"**I meant that there's no one else I'd rather marry but you" she said making sean feel happy.**

"**Emma… Thank you" said Sean**

"**For what?" she asked **

"**The gift" he said.**

**Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on  
like a fairy tale come true. **

**Sitting by the fire we made  
You're the answer when i prayed  
I would find someone  
and baby I found you. **

**All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
and I'm thankful every day  
for the gift. **

**Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment  
if only time stood still. **

**But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us grey  
But baby in my eyes  
You'll still be beautiful. **

**All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful every day  
for the gift. **

**(instrumental) **

**All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
I can't find the words to say  
That I'm thankful every day  
for the gift.**

**I know I know you loved this Chapter didn't you. That song I put is called "The Gift" of course it's my all time fav Christmas song so I might as well put it. And for those who want to hear the song plz e-mail me.**


	7. the kidnap

**Hey it's me again so I'm going to stop talking and more writing**

**8 Months later…**

**Ever since Sean found out Emma was pregnant, Sean never left her side. And since School was already over they though it was a perfect time to get married.**

"**Sooo where should we the wedding" Emma asked**

"**I was hoping in the Bahamas" Sean said**

"**hmm Bahamas…sure why not!" said emma putting a big grin on Sean's face.**

"**Hey I'm going to the doctors today to check on our baby. Do want to come?" she asked**

"**Naw I'm ok. But hey if you can tell me the gender of our baby" sean asked**

"**What?!? Already I want to find out the gender when the baby is born" she complained**

"**Please…" sean asked with a puppy face on**

"**Oh alright" she said**

**She put on a coat and gave Sean a kiss and left.**

**xXx**

**As Emma was walking through the streets she noticed a car was following her. She started to run a little but the car kept on following her. Then she started to run but then all of a sudden 2 people came out of the car and grabbed her. Emma screamed for help but they put a cloth over her mouth that made her fall asleep…**

**xXx**

"**Where am I" said Emma as she awoke.**

"**Good Afternoon Tree-hugger" said a familiar voice**

**When Emma came to her senses she realized that she had been kidnapped by jay and his crew.**

"**Let me go!!!" yelled Emma.**

"**Why should we, you took Sean from our group. And now you're going to have to pay the price" said Jay**

"**First let's call your husband and tell him how you are" said Alex**

**Jay took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Sean's house.**

"**hello" said sean**

"**Hello Sean" said jay**

"**Jay I didn't expect a call from you" said Sean**

"**Yea yea whatever. Listen here old buddy old pal, we have something here that you adore very much" said jay**

"**Yea what is it" said Sean**

**Jay gave the phone to Emma**

"**Sean Please help me!!" yelled Emma**

"**EMMA!!" yelled Sean**

**Jay took the phone from Emma**

"**So old buddy, old pal. Let's see you have 60 min to find her or else you can say good-bye to your kid and wife" said Jay**

**Then he hung up. Sean full of anger left his house and went to find Snake and Spike.**

"**Mr. Simpson!!" he yelled **

"**Sean I didn't expect to find you here" Mr. Simpson said**

"**NO YOU GOTTA LISTEN TO ME!!" yelled Sean**

"**Sean calm down. What's the matter?" said Mr. Simpson**

"**EMMA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND WE GOTTA FIND HER IN 60 MINS OF JAY IS GOING TO KILL HER!!!!" sean yelled**

"**WHAT!!! HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?!?" yelled Mr. Simpson.**

"**I don't know. But we have 50 mins left" said Sean**

"**Alright I'll tell Spike to call the cops and you and me will try to find her" said Mr. Simpson**

**Sean and Mr. Simpson Left in Mr. Simpson's car and went frantically looking for her. They looked everywhere they could look.**

"**I'm running out of places Sean!!" said Mr. Simpson**

"**Yea me too" Sean said **

**Then Sean got a very disturbing phone call from his cell phone**

"**10 more mins left. You'd best be calling a funeral" said jay**

**This Enraged Sean. Then he know Exactly where Emma was.**

**xXx**

**This is very suspenseful isn't it well don't' worry cause the next chapter is next. (Merry Christmas) **


	8. found

**ok ok ok you've waited long enough and these are the final chapters but the story doesn't end here a squeal will be put.**

**xXx**

"**Mr .Simpson I know where to go" said sean all of a sudden.**

"**Tell me sean" said Mr. Simpson**

"**Go to the Ravine. That's where they are" Sean said**

**Mr. Simpson drove like a maniac to Degrassi CS. When they got there Sean ran down to the Ravine and Saw a little broken shed.**

**Sean burst in there and found Emma on the ground.**

"**EMMA!!! WAKE UP!!" he yelled**

**She wouldn't wake up.**

"**God Emma please!! Wake up!!" he said**

**Sean had noticed that Emma had been beating up by jay and Alex. She had a purple eye and had been bleeding on her arms**

**Then Mr. Simpson burst in all of a sudden**

"**We have to take her to a hospital. Now" he said**

"**Yea you're right lets go" sean said**

**Then like some kind of miracle…Emma woke up **

"**Sean…SEAN!!!" she yelled**

"**Oh Sean. I knew you would come!!!" she said**

"**They hurt me sean!!! They hit me…and I don't know if the baby survived" she said**

**Then all of a sudden Emma's water broke.**

**xXx**

**Haahaa left you at a cliffhanger well don't worry the Final chapters r coming.**


End file.
